


Maybe, it isn't that bad (after all)

by bubblesplash



Series: Fic Fest Works [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fate, M/M, Minor Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Minor characters here, Misunderstanding on one side, implied Jihoon's friends dumped the project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesplash/pseuds/bubblesplash
Summary: Everyone from their assigned group dropped the class, so Jihoon and Woojin are left together for this group project.Prompt no 285 in 101 Love Songs fic fest.





	Maybe, it isn't that bad (after all)

**Author's Note:**

> Its the first Fiction I'm writing, so forgive me if it isnt good! (And I know it isnt) Actually thought of some weird ideas such as 2park trying to fight each other or Jihoon threatening to put super glue on Woojin's seat to stick him there but my ideas doesnt flow..

Loud chattering spreads in the classroom as the teacher scribbles words on the whiteboard. The class is exceptionally noisy today with the latest gossip spreading around. The teacher finally decides that he has enough after writing just 3 long lines to form a paragraph on the board.

The class quiets down as they catch sight of that glare with the intimidating look on the teacher’s face. It makes the teacher look 300% more scary like a white tiger just found his prey. The teacher gives a satisfied look.

‘The department has decided, that there will be a class group project due in 4 weeks time.. and –

Taking out a stack of what seems to be white harmless papers, he places them on the table, albeit too hard as a loud noise reverberates across the classroom.

– it is 50% of your coursework in this module. I expect you all to submit your group assignments to me by week 13.’

Loud groans and sound of protests filled the classroom, but it gives him no heed.

 

______________________________

 

And that’s how Woojin finds himself grouped up with the people he call his ‘seatmates’. He doesn’t mind. They all seem to be nice people. At least cordial enough to not throw a fit when an argument or an idea is suggested.

If words could use to describe his group, dynamic and fun would be the most appropriate according to Woojin. There’s Jaehwan, a Year 3 Music major with his freaking cynical psycho laughter when a funny topic comes up. There’s also Kang Daniel, the same age as Jaehwan and in the same major as Ong Seongwoo, another groupmate.

These three come and go as a package. Weird but the combination is unbeatable, especially with Seongwoo’s comical sense and perfect dynamics of the three put together. There’s Ahn Hyungseob, who Woojin finds himself sticking to the bunny-lookalike guy ever since the start of Accounting class. Must be because they are of the same age, or more because the fact that the older three are always sticking together it feels like a fourth wheel to stick into the business of the older hyungs.

 

______________________________

 

It’s about close to two weeks when the first withdrawal hits the group like an atomic bomb. It was Daniel’s resignation and dropping out of the module, and the others come one after the other.

Shock is the main essence filling his heart, leaving his brain to short-circuit. The acceptance takes a while to come in.

But of course, he gives them a cold shoulder for a period of time, and the crestfallen look on Hyungseob’s face bothers him.

And that’s when Woojin realizes, he can’t get upset with Hyungseob for long. He recalls the last conversation he had, wincing at the almost harsh tone in the conversations. He doesn’t like being harsh, but he couldn’t help it. _At that time_ , he thinks he had lost it.

 

Now when he is calmer and thinks about it, maybe, just maybe he had went slightly too far.

 

______________________________

 

He raises up the idea to work alone, but the idea was quickly shot down, before he could ever find the time quick enough to defend his decision.

Woojin groans. He imagines him on his chopping board at the back of his mind.

Not to say, the looks on his other classmates didn’t help a single bit and he wonders the impending fate of his project. He’s going to fail it, for sure.

 

He doesn’t have time to think about the project and to find a project mate. University life is busy with no time to breathe and no space to. The current semester is full-loaded as of a typical year 2 junior year, with all the other projects from his core modules, calculations he has to jot down, formulas to remember, papers to write and the readings to read before class. Add on his accounting project, and he feels like he’s going crazy.

He thinks the stress gets to the other students too, judging the numerous number of students he sees in the library at goddamn 2 in the afternoon, when it is the time to have your own life and just lie down on the bed, tossing here and there and binge watching his fair share of korean dramas after classes end at 1. The aircon seems to be exceptionally cold as he feels a breeze caress his face and he wraps the hoodie on him tightly.

He’s already wearing a hoodie, but why is the air-con suddenly so cold? Shouldn’t the hoodie protect him from the cold?

 

Hours later and there seems to be no effect in clearing up his workload. Books pile up in a huge chunk and he ends up spending almost all of his time in the library.

It is more tempting to start on his applied mathematics assignment to be handed in a day later. The project, well that isn’t _that_ important, _right_? Who cares about this stupid project? It’s only a freaking outside his course module that has none in relation to his degree, why spend so much effort on it?

He writes a series of formulas and numbers, but somehow the project keeps lurking in the depths of his own mind. Something was bugging him. Something he can’t point a finger on.

 

Maybe that’s how he heeds no attention to the footsteps coming his way, the sound of the chair being pushed back and a weight falling on the table he’s using. Maybe this person just needs to use the table too and there are no more available seats.

They stay in _comfortable_ silence.

 

______________________________

 

The stranger is quiet, Woojin muses. He thanks the heavens the stranger isn’t too nosey, and the tranquil adds on to the peace he’s currently holding onto. He only knows the person at the opposite end is a guy.

 

It was about about a week since Jihoon had taken the same table he had first eyed on, and everything’s the same. He recalls eyeing that particular table and seat before realising that there was another random boy that had been occupying the table that he first had his eyes on. Someone he doesn’t seem to know.

He wonders how he didnt even see that obvious fact.

His eyes dart around the library, but the tables around are all occupied, and that seat he first saw is the only available seat.

_But then again.. He doesn’t have any choice, does he?_

 

Jihoon heaves a sigh of relief when the boy doesn’t budge an inch. Peace, he thinks. The studious him (studious, he claims, his friend Daehwi begs to differ) thinks that it was the best opportunity to catch up on his homework and studies, which is now already accumulated into a huge pile.

If he is at home, he’ll probably be catching on the re-runs of the tennis matches he had missed out on because of all the freaking assignments which, are stealing away his sleep. And that was so, so tempting.

Plus there’s the bed, so comfortable to lie down and sleep.

But for the sake of his degree, he guess he has no choice. He really needs to get that down, doesn’t he?

Unless he wants to retain.

And that’s the last thought on his mind.

 

______________________________

 

Though the stranger is quiet and Jihoon enjoys the tranquil, he thinks the boy is really.. _messy_.

Out of the corner, he catches the collection of papers strewn across the table, across where he’s sitting. The papers are almost taking up his space, and he thinks, he has almost no space for him to do his work. How the heck could one person take up almost an entire table? What if another person wants to use the same table?

He makes a note to finally speak up about it, the lack of personal space, and the table that shouldn’t be just this stranger’s, when some of the printed words catch his attention.

 

_No way.. How could that be a coincidence?_

 

He thinks back to how his friends (now traitors, he says) have abandoned him and the project for their own interests leaving him to fend alone for the project, and he thinks, maybe this might finally work.

Plus the boy seems to look _cute_.

He first needs to persuade this _cute_ guy. Wait, did he just think that someone is cute? A total stranger he doesn’t know at all?

But more than cute, this guy is handsome. Not really handsome like his friend Jinyoung who has a small round face but with striking visuals, but the unconventional kind of handsomeness that sweeps others off their feet. He can’t help but to admit, he has never seen a person like that before.

 

This boy fascinates him. And he will use his project as a reason to get this boy in his grasp.

 

______________________________

 

But of course, things doesn’t go smoothly as he thought. For Woojin, he thinks the world is playing a prank on him, to be direct. Or maybe, the world loves to prank him. How are the odds that a guy (around his age, he adds), sitting right opposite him, would take same module, and even more coincidentally, the same class fit?

 

He first thinks that this guy was kidding him.

He had shouted at the stranger with a ‘what’, but the stranger is not in the least unfazed. Woojin thinks he is just.. Weird. He wants to question the stranger’s words, but something seemed to stop him. Something invisible.

_Don’t you need a partner? Isn’t this like … a golden opportunity?_

On second thought, maybe this is a blessing in disguise.

 

______________________________

 

Woojin sips on his coffee with Jihoon on his side, with a laptop and textbooks spread out on the table. Both of them were immersed in the project, writing down possible solutions to the case study, and coming out with counter suggestions that make reasonable sense.

He can’t deny, that working with Jihoon has its ups as well as downs. Jihoon is a far easy person to work with for the project, intelligence shining and seems to be able to lead them in the project in the right direction. He thinks he pales in comparison to Jihoon, like baked potatoes alongside the main lead which comes in the form of a piece of juicy, succulent beef steak.

 

Despite so, he chooses to keep his professional distance. After all, they are typical project mates, nothing more, nothing left. The concept of ‘I am I’ and ‘You are you’, not ‘Jihoon and Woojin together’ is ingrained in his mind.

 

______________________________

 

Jihoon frowns as he sees the quick, retreating footsteps of the red-haired boy as they pack up after completing one of the part and calls it a day. Woojin packs faster than him, and retreats with a ‘goodbye’ before Jihoon could do anything about it.

The fast reaction from Woojin leaves something uncomfortable settling in his stomach, like a bitter aftertaste lingering after eating something wrong. Why does he seem like he doesn’t want anything to do with him? Jihoon decides, he’s going to do something about it.

 

So when one day Jihoon wraps his hands onto Woojin’s right arm, asking if he has time to spare for dinner after one of the project, Woojin was surprised.

_Totally._

His first reaction is try to pull his arm from Jihoon’s, but the boy is as strong as a tree. No matter how much he tries to pull, the boy remains unbudged. How could one have so much strength?

‘But..’

‘Come on, it’s already late’ Woojin looks at the clock and his eyes widened.

The clock shows 10pm. Which means, more than 8 hours since they had touched on the project.

 

‘Right..’ _how did he not realise that?_

‘Take you so long to figure it out, dummy’ Woojin looks down, cheeks flush a bit red as he relents, following Jihoon to the shop down their university. How could Jihoon manage to intercept his thoughts?

His mind can’t help to keep his focus on the brunette that night, failing terribly after trying not to.

 

Enjoying Jihoon’s company doesn’t need to be said.

 

______________________________

 

One dinner together becomes two, two turns to three and then it became a routine.

 

They end up ordering their favourites at the restaurant down the road, and waits at a corner as the lady, brings their hot meals to their table. Woojin could feel the heat from his black bean paste noodles warm him up as he bites into them.

Woojin tries to focus on enjoying the food in front of him, and not on how adorable Jihoon looks when he’s eating, with food stuffed into his mouth while trying to chew on them. He looks like a squirrel stuffed with food to last it a month, and Woojin feels his cheeks burn up. How could he not when the boy looks as _cute_ as ever?

 

The black bean paste noodles taste amazingly good, it’s been long since he last had black bean paste noodles (he just can’t find good ones easily, being a pretty picky eater) and he gets his cravings satisfied.

Despite how delicious the noodles are, he still finds the black bean noodles pale in comparison to the brightness that is Park Jihoon, when he spares a glance towards Jihoon’s direction.

He finds his heart speeding up the moment he glances and eyes catch sight of the brunette.

_Oh crap._

 

'You're falling for Park Jihoon' was what his mind and heart scream, and Woojin realises he's screwed.

 

 

______________________________

 

Ends up the routine of them going for meals is just the beginning.

 

It’s mid-week this time and students get a week of break, to prepare themselves for the onslaught of tests to come whilst having to complete their assignments. The expressions of the students were more relaxed as they happily greet their teachers for the last lessons before the start of mid-week. Maybe because they do not have to see their teachers for a week, and most do not have to wake up _that_ early.

In an extremely hectic university, being able to waking up late is a luxury.

Woojin heaves a sigh of relief. A part of the madness is over. He can go back home, sleep in the entire week, and just let go of the worries he have and the burdens the school work have on his life.

 

It was in one of the mornings whereby he’s in his dreamland and he finally gets up after a 12 hour sleep. Stretching his limbs out, he breathes a contented sigh, getting the rest he needs.

He ends up staring at his phone, eyes widening as he reads the contents of his phone. 10 missed calls and 10 messages, all from the person that is Park Jihoon. _Huh?_ He doesn’t know what to make up of it, what urgent and important stuff he has that he had to spam his phone with missed calls and messages?

A faint smile grows on his face as he continue scrolling, fingers moving down, and down but the last message make his eyes grow wide as he sits upright on instant. What.. the..

 

**Park Jihoon: Let’s go out on a date! :) And I’m right outside your house now! Quickly get out I’m hungry and we need to go eat! (received on 11.05am)**

Holy. Shit.

What was Jihoon even implying? Are they together? Is Jihoon confessing? No, that’s strange, it is impossible for Jihoon to mean that right? And how did Jihoon even know where is his house?

He doesn’t remember telling Jihoon or anyone else for the matter, his home address. So it wasn’t possible for any of his friends to have told Jihoon his address.

 

After washing up and changing into comfortable wear, casual yet not slobbish, Woojin peeks through the peephole. True enough, Jihoon is outside waiting. In his mismatched fashion glory. Blue shirt and yellow shorts, with a pair of green slippers, Woojin wants to facepalm at Jihoon’s fashion disaster.

 

It takes him close to an hour for his heart and mind battling together to finally open the door and agree to going out on a date with Jihoon (how could that be a date, his mind says but his heart says yes, goddamn heart) and Jihoon brightens up when the door opens, a big smile shows on his face.

 

_Omg are his eyes playing on him in the early hours of the morning? He looks like .. dashing.. like a Jigglypuff.._

 

‘Yah, why did you call me out? It’s the holidays now’ Woojin follows Jihoon as he feels hands on his right palm. The only thing he could hear is how fast his heart goes thump, thump and thump, how sparks of electricity seem to pass their intertwined hands at that slight moment and he swears, he feels his face burning up at how their palms fit together nicely, like the last missing piece to an almost completed puzzle.

Funny, because he had never held anyone’s hands before, at least not in that matter. So, it just feels kind of _different_? Woojin doesn’t even know. How do people feel when they hold hanss?

‘It’s the holidays, true, but I want to spend time with you’ Woojin could feel his face burning up even more, and he averts his gaze to focus on the nearby lamppost. How should he interpret that as? They are spending time as friends, right? Is he overthinking too much?

How could someone be so sweet in his words?

‘Oh come on, stop giving me that face. It will be fun!’

He decides to trust in Jihoon. Maybe, they can get to know each other more. After all, he thinks Jihoon is joking, he must be, but a part of him hopes it’s going to be true.

 

Spending time as friends wouldn’t kill anyway.

 

______________________________

 

It was a normal day, and anyone wouldn’t say it was special, but to Woojin, it was. He hopes that Jihoon feels the same too, that it wasn't just his thinking.

 

First, was breakfast together at a place that Jihoon claims ‘offers the best breakfast he had ever eaten before’ and ‘his favourite breakfast cafe’. It’s about 30 minutes away from the university. Also, there was ‘someone he knew super well’ working the morning shift.

‘Who?’

‘You’ll find out when you reach, I swear the cashier is a super, super nice person! He always offers the best toasted bread, always add on portions to my plate, treats his customers so well, and he’s such a gentleman! The way he smiles, no the person himself makes you get drawn into him. You must meet him, he’s freaking sweet -’

Jihoon blabbers, and Woojin feels a twinge, the sudden twinge. Seeing Jihoon’s happy face washes away the trouble to get there and he thinks it’s worth it, the long walk to that place, but the way Jihoon describes the person he knows so well, is endearing because to Woojin, this shows how important a person is to Jihoon.

However, he talks like they were more than friends. Do they? They seem to, or was he overthinking?

Is the cashier man more than friends to Jihoon? He doesn’t know. He feels a bit unsettled, and he gulps at the foreign feeling, albeit too foreign and unidentifiable. The thought keeps ringing in his mind.

He brushes away the thought as Jihoon exclaims that they have arrived. And true enough, the cafe lives up to what Jihoon had praised. The cafe is really, really grand. Not like those 5 star hotel kind of quality, but a shop that appeals, attracts you to come in for just a slight drink. Looking at the brown walls that looks bricks added on top of bricks to make it a traditional bricked house, the interior and exterior really do draw people in.

They dive at the cashier where the menus are placed on, and Woojin takes a look at the food the cafe offers. The food are all sold at comfortable rates that cater to the working and the studying, and the pictures of the food look deliciously tempting he has no idea what to choose.

‘Minhyunnie hyung!’

Jihoon orders the usual for both of them, and the person manning the cashier - Minhyun, as what Jihoon had said - takes in their orders. Jihoon talks animatedly, striking up a conversation with the cashier, while Woojin is left trying to make his own decision.

Based on the form of Jihoon, the exchange between the two, the tone of the exchange and the playful banters between the two, Woojin could identify Minhyun as the person that Jihoon was mentioning on the way to the cafe. How could he not when it seems like Minhyun means almost a lot to Jihoon, and the way he depicts of Minhyun, it's almost 99% accurate, and so real?

Woojin sighs as he feels that uncomfortable, funny feeling come up, and he goes to a table to sit while waiting for their orders to be served. He watches the two talk from afar, Jihoon smiling over something he’s saying and he and Minhyun laughs at something, the laughter super genuine. Suddenly the scenery outside the cafe seems more fascinating as he tries to shove the uncomfortable feeling - which now is pressing against his ribcage - down his throat.

He sees how their sight never leaves each other, and Woojin sighs, albeit coming out too hard.

You must be jealous, his mind says but his heart screams no, he just isn’t used to this, Jihoon is dating, for sure. Just seeing him and Minhyun gives him a conclusion.

But why is he feeling so uncomfortable?

Jihoon comes back 15 minutes later as the food arrive, and the two eats into their breakfast. Woojin looks down as his plate. His all-day breakfast set looks good, yes, and the taste is amazingly good - the scrambled eggs are all fluffy and have the buttery scent - reminiscence of how freshly baked buns from the oven smells like, the toast is crispy, the bacon isnt too salty and oily, and the salad is fresh. Definitely appealing for him to come back again.

The thought of Minhyun makes him think that he just loses part of his appetite, and he turns his fork, a bit absentmindedly.

No, he doesn’t have a grudge, he definitely doesn’t hate him and no, he is not jealous. The cashier guy is attractive, Woojin can't deny, there's an aura, something he can't lay a finger on.

 

But why is he scared? What was he terrified of?

 

‘The food is good right?’

‘Yes.. err delicious! Yeah delicious!’ Woojin says, his tone a bit shaky as he tries to regain his voice back. ‘Just like how the photos look like’

‘See! Oh and not just the breakfast, but their pasta, pizza, steak and even their soup are super delicious! We need come here another day! Maybe Minhyun hyung will cook his speciality next time, he’s the best cook in the world -

He must be too overexcited as he misses the change in Woojin's expression.

 

______________________________

 

It was some time later that they finally leave the cafe and Woojin lets go of his breath that he didn’t realise he was holding. However, Jihoon holds onto his hand and Woojin feels his heart skip a beat. _Again._

The sun is up and strong, and he has the sun to think for, hoping it is the reason why he is feeling the heat on his cheeks, and he can imagine the redness radiating from his face.

 

He feels like Jihoon’s leading him on, and he doesn’t know how to react. One side he doesn’t want to ruin the perfect day out, doesnt want to seem petty, just want to enjoy the time out together.

But..

Is it possible to be this uneasy?

 

______________________________

 

Next was the shopping mall, and Woojin doesn’t mind. Because Jihoon’s fashion disaster sense needs to go. And he needs some nice clothes as well.

‘I swear, you can’t wear green shirts and pink shorts anymore! See, this.. white shirt and black shorts! A lot better, you’ll look more handsome for the girls -’

‘No, of course this!’ He takes out a pink shirt, and then a pair of orange shorts. Woojin cringes at the sight of the combination. How could that even look good? That shade of orange that looks like the colour of brown worn at home, and the pink, is for elementary school students.

‘No way! The pink is too outstanding! And the orange is not our age! Too old-looking’ Woojin points out. Jihoon pouts.

‘But its nice..’

‘Pink and orange dont fit together! How is white and black not good?’

‘Its nice to me’

‘But other people will look it and say you’ll look ugly in them’ Woojin says and darts a second later, before Jihoon could get to him.

‘YAHHHHH PARK WOOJIN!!!! DID YOU JUST CALL ME UGLY’

‘I WASN'T I WAS SAYING OTHERS WILL SAY THAT! BUT THATS DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE I’M SAYING SO TOO!’

‘YAHHH!’

They spend hours bickering each other over which outfit is better.

Jihoon’s upset face looks like an angry Jigglypuff, and Woojin thinks, how can someone be this adorable?

‘I’VE BEEN LIKE THIS TO MINHYUN HYUNG’S CAFE AND HE KEEPS SAYING THAT IT LOOKS GOOD ON ME’

 

Minhyun probably means the world to him.. How could he even compare himself to someone that Jihoon has known for a far longer time? Furthermore, he doesn’t stand a chance against him..

 

With this, insecurity invades his being as a fake smile is plastered on his face.

 

______________________________

 

Jihoon insists on walking Woojin to his house (though his house is the other way), and they walk side by side. No sentences were exchanged, but Jihoon holds his hand a slightly more tight. Woojin stares at him, puzzedly.

 

No words were exchanged. The silence becomes slightly unbearable and Jihoon notices how Woojin doesn’t even say anything. Looks to his right, towards Woojin’s direction, he notices a few obvious things: 1) something was bothering him, because it is written on his face 2) he was quieter than before and 3) he doesn’t want to talk, which was just strange. Jihoon swears, Woojin's usually talkative with the people he's comfortable with (Woojin mentioned that a couple of times, he's seen that before), so there's something wrong?

 

Why is there a nagging feeling that scratches into his chest?

 

 

Its not before long that they are right at the doorstep of Woojin’s house. ‘What’s up? We’re already at my house, so why are you still holding my hand?’ Woojin mutters as he notices how Jihoon seems to hold his hand a bit too tight, how the warmth on Jihoon’s hand seems to linger, and how Jihoon doesn’t seem like wanting to let go.

Earlier a while, Jihoon seems to still be hung up over Minhyun, so why is he suddenly not letting him go?

Jihoon doesn’t say anything. Woojin tries to pull his hand away, but the force was strong.

 

‘I’m going in, if there is nothing to say -

‘No.. it's just -

‘Just what?’ Woojin was getting upset and Jihoon sighs.

 

‘Something’s bothering you.’ Jihoon says, his voice seems desperate, trying to survey the younger. He misses how outgoing Woojin was, and the form in front of him makes his heart clench in a _weird_ way. He doesn't like this feeling. The icy quietness seems to make things even more awkward and it basically solidifies his own suspicions.

‘...’

‘‘Tell me honestly, has it got to do with me? I won’t be angry, I promise’

Woojin doesn’t reply, doesn't say anything, no response, but that seems to almost explain the _odd_ behaviour emaniating from the red-haired boy.

‘It’s not totally say you.. but..’ Woojin pauses, vision still focussed downwards. ‘You might hate me after this’

Jihoon stares at him with surprise evident in his eyes. ‘Why.. would I hate you?’

 

‘Because.. I think..’ Woojin breathes a huge breath. _It’s now or never._ ‘I like you’

Jihoon blinks.

‘Everything’s so confusing, you said ‘date’ and why would you say that? Maybe because today might mean something special, but .. Maybe the person in your heart isn’t me -’

‘Woo -’

‘- I know.. I might be overreacting.. Or overthinking.. And maybe you - But .. ’ Woojin trails slightly as Jihoon blinks. ‘ - how could I stand against him when he has almost everything I don’t.. And you .. you -’

By then, Jihoon thinks the fog in his mind has cleared up, and he holds his left palm onto his mouth to cover his lips which have already dropped down. _Woojinnie.. Like .. me?_ ‘It's okay, because maybe.. just maybe.. I can -’

Before he could even say the two words, Jihoon’s lips meet his in a kiss.

 _Is this reality?_ All Woojin could think of is how sweet and plump Jihoon’s lips are, how they match each other perfectly, and how he feels like surrendering to the kiss and stop struggling with the self-doubt accumulated in the bottom of his heart. The kiss isn’t steamy, isn’t erotic, but more of innocence and feelings poured out into that one kiss.

When they broke apart, Jihoon shoots one sincere, big wide smile, so sincere Woojin knows it right away, _he wasn't lying_. Maybe he was deluding himself, maybe not, but the sincerity, how could anyone misunderstand that?

‘So..’

‘Park Woojin, I .. like you too’ Woojin looks to him in surprise. _How? Just what -_ ‘What?!?! What about -’

 

'You're overthinking again Woojinnie.. all along, the person I like is -

Woojin could see his vision bluring as tears glister his eyes, right as Jihoon completes the last word of his sentence.

 

'- You'

 

He smiles wide enough to reveal the hidden snaggletooth that Jihoon almost died on the inside from a near heart-attack as he captures his lips for the second time that night.

 

 

______________________________

 

 

‘Who are we going with for a double-date?’ Woojin pouts as Jihoon refuses to reveal the identity of the couple. They were seated in another cafe (not Minhyun's) waiting for the couple. They have been going out for about a few weeks with the spare time they have besides the project, and Jihoon thinks he’s falling deeper and deeper in love with his snaggle-toothed boyfriend as time passes.

 

The same could be said for the latter.

 

Jinyoung and Daehwi say he’s whipped for Woojin, and Jihoon can’t deny that. He has been saying that there’s an aura around Minhyun, he thinks that Woojin does remit an aura, which is obviously stronger.

 

‘You guess’

‘Give me a hint! Pretty please please, with a cherry on top’

He pouts when Jihoon doesn’t do so, and whines when Jihoon attempts (and successfully) squeezes his cheeks. _Ahhh.. That hurts.._

 

 

 

It was about 15 minutes later when they hear a sound from afar. ‘Sorry we’re late!’

Woojin turns, and his eyes widen when he sees Minhyun walking in with another guy he doesn’t know. _Wait.. so Minhyun hyung has a boyfriend? Right from the day at the cafe?_ _If Jihoon had already told him right from the start.._

‘Yahhh why didn’t you tell me that Minhyun hyung has a boyfriend already!’ Jihoon laughs, finding the sight of his upset boyfriend super _adorable_. And yes, he thinks he’s a love-sick puppy on the sight of his boyfriend. ‘You didn’t ask me that day.. And you kept sulking.. Okay okay joking’ Jihoon cowers when Woojin looks like he was about to murder him. He notes not to make Woojin too angered.

‘Oh hi Woojinie right?’ Woojin nods. ‘Minhyun, that day we met at the cashier. Jihoon always talks to me regarding you, and this is my boyfriend of 5 years, Kim Jonghyun! Jonghyun ah, meet Woojin, finally boyfriend of dense Park Jihoon!’

They greet each other and extend handshakes, amongst the whines from Jihoon of ‘Yahhh hyung I’m not dense!’

The two older ones laugh and Woojin flushes a big red.

As his hands intertwined with Jihoon’s and he hides himself in the warmth of his boyfriend as they make another _stupid_ joke, he thinks, he has the project to thank for and perhaps, he has found his happy ending.

 

Nevertheless, they manage to complete the project and hand in the final work to the teacher and walk away hand-in-hand.


End file.
